Thoughts and Planns
by SunRise19
Summary: While Kovu and Kiara ponder about the big pointy rock, Simba and Nala run away to have a few hours of, "no worries," what will happen?...Complete..PLZ RR!
1. Discussions

A/N: Hi all!!!!!!  
Warnings: This idea just hit me; I just sat down at my PC and began to  
write and what you see below is the result of that. PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE,  
keep an open mind in reading this, I've never written something like this  
before. Yes, this is very different from the rather serious, angsty/dark  
TLK fics I've written or currently writing.  
  
I hope you like it; yes, this'll be a short fic that has absolutely nothing  
to do with, "Unexpected Blessings!!!!!"  
BTW, that'll be updated very soon...  
Enjoy all!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, "The Lion King," nor, "The Lion King 1.5," and  
saddly not, "The Lion King Simba's Pride."  
Why?!?!?!  
Oh well...so don't sue ok?  
P.S. Actually, the fact that I own none of those is sad.....  
*laughs*  
  
Please Review all!!  
  
Chapter 1: Discussions  
  
Pride rock; a big, pointy thing that no one knows why it exists.  
Was it nature? Created by the gods? Did lions build it? Did it fall from  
the sky?  
  
Thoughts, thoughts that were mused upon by Kiara as she sat atop the huge  
structure; running her paw against the hard surface. She was startled a  
little when she heard her mate come from behind her.  
"Easy Kiara," Kovu said as she briefly looked at him, then turned back to  
pondering about the big pointy rock. Sitting down, the future queen  
surveyed her lands;well, her and Kovu's lands.  
"Kovu," she asked, a light thinking tone to her voice, "ever wonder where,  
this came from?"  
"What? this? this what?"  
Her mate was confused;  
"This rock, so big, so majestic; so, bizarrely named."  
"Hmmm," Kovu thought, "how can a rock be pride?"  
"Well, we're apart of a pride, maybe that's it?"  
Kiara replied as the two of them sat staring down at there paws, and at the  
smooth surface of the rock.  
  
******  
  
Inside the lion's den, the present king and queen were having a totally  
different discussion;  
"Being the royal couple is so tiring sometimes, wouldn't you agree Nala?"  
"Hmmm?"  
She replied as she flipped on her side to face Simba;  
"Being the royal couple is so tiring sometimes, wouldn't you agree Nala?"  
He repeated as she rested her head against his mane;  
"Yeah, I wish for the old days, back when we were cubs. But, I'd never  
give up being grownup;its fun but boring!"  
"Hakuna Matata," Simba said as he smiled, "how I sometimes miss those  
days."  
"I never had that, I want Hakuna Matata as well, haven't you ever stopped  
and thought about that?"  
Nala inquired of her mate as she playfully swiped at his head;  
"Well," Simba began as a thoughtful and excited look crossed his face, "why  
not; after all, we all must experience Hakuna Matata at least once in there  
lives; Nala," the king stopped and made sure no one was listening as he  
leaned towards his wife's ear, "lets run away."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Will they run away?  
Will Simba teach Nala what living Hakuna Matata is all about?  
Will Kovu and Kiara ever find out how pride rock; well, became pride rock?  
  
Keep reading and find out!!!!!!!! 


	2. Zazu's Stunt and The Run away

Chapter 2: Zazu's Stunt and The Run Away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're saying that you think that this rock popped out of the earth?"  
Kiara asked, looking at her mate from the corner of her eye.  
"Yeah...how else?"  
"You guys are so stupid!"  
Zazu shouted from up high in the air, way up from the two lions;  
unfortunately he flew to high and kept floating, floating, floating,  
floating, floating, floating, and..........  
"Zazu get down here now, this isn't funny!!!!!!!!!"  
Kiara shouted as the bird folded his wings and plummeted down to earth...  
landing on the hard rock.  
"Zazu?"  
Kovu questioned;  
"Zazu?"  
"Za?"  
Kiara began as he shot up in the air...his wings outspread and began  
hovering over the future queen's head.  
"Ha that's right, amazing Zazu has wowed you with my acts of amazing  
flight!! I'm immortal, how else do you explain the fact that I've lived  
through Mufasa's cub hood, Simba's, yours, and I'm still alive!!!!!!!! I'm  
alive!!!!!!! I am alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
******  
  
"What's all that shouting?"  
Nala screamed at Simba, the bird's voice echoing throughout the pride  
lands;  
"Sounds like Zazu is praising himself again," Simba replied as he leaned  
towards Nala's ear, "so how about it, lets run away and not tell anyone  
where we're going."  
"Simba, I don't know, who will take over while we're gone?"  
"Kovu and Kiara," her mate answered.  
The queen lowered her head in thought, and snapped it up; her decision  
made.  
"Lets go Simba!!!"  
"Alright!!!"  
Simba yelled as he leaped up off the cavern floor and whacked his head off  
the ceiling;  
"ouch; Nala, my head hurts."  
The queen just ruled her eyes and left through the back entrance of pride  
rock.  
The couple ran throughout the trees, grass, plants, over the crawling ant  
and past the leaping antelope they ran, like they had never run before.  
"I, H-Haven't run so fast since I went to fight Scar," Simba panted as they  
skidded to a stop in front of a stream; unfortunately again, Simba had to  
much momentum and splashed in to the stream head first. His hindquarters  
rose in the air as he went in and for a moment he stayed like that until  
Nala dunked him in the whole way. After that, the queen sat down and began  
licking her paws; but after three minutes and Simba not surfacing, the  
queen became worried.  
"Simba?"  
Nala inquired as she walked in the stream...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Will Simba be ok?  
Will they reach the jungle?  
Will anyone notice that the king and queen are missing?  
  
Keep reading and find out in this humorous story!!! At least, I hope it  
is...lol  
  
At least, I hope its somewhat funny to you guys... really, hope...Later! 


	3. The first Lesson and the first Notice

Chapter 3: The first Lesson and the first Notice  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Simba?"  
Nala repeated again, as she stepped in to the cool water. Suddenly, she  
heard a splash and then a heavy weight fell on top of her!  
When Nala; and Simba had surfaced Nala screamed, "don't ever do that  
again!"  
Simba laughed, "Nala; remember why we ran away?"  
She stared blankly at him;  
"No worries, remember?"  
The queen smiled, "right, lets go to the jungle."  
Simba nuzzled her as they got out of the water and continued on there way;  
  
******  
  
"Kovu, you're wrong, I don't think the pointy rock fell from the sky or  
came out of the earth."  
The couple still sat, there paws running along the rock; still.  
"Kiara, my paws feel hot," Kovu complained.  
"Don't they know the concept of friction?"  
Zazu murmured to himself as he flew in to the cavern, in search of Simba  
and Nala.  
  
******  
  
"Hakuna Matata whatta wonderful phrase," Simba sang.  
"Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze," Nala replied as they strolled  
through the lush jungle.  
"It means no worries, for the rest of your days," Simba sang back.  
"Its a problem free, philosophy, Hakuna Matata!"  
"Ahhhhhhhh!"  
Simba and Nala gasped as an all to familiar meerkat and warthog appeared  
through the trees; singing along with them.  
"Hey Pumbaa, looks like we scared the big, powerful, scary, carnivorous,  
have big claws and sharp teeth and......."  
"Timon, lions, just say lions!!!!!"  
Pumbaa said, trotting up to his buddy and his buddy's wife.  
"How's it going?"  
"What are ya doing here?"  
"We aren't baby sitting Kiara anymore, get her a beeper!"  
"Hakuna Matata, that's why we're here," Nala replied, "I never had Hakuna  
Matata before and so Simba and I ran away from the pride lands and he is  
going to teach me."  
"Alright then," Simba began, his voice taking on an authoritative edge,  
"lesson number 1, bug eating."  
"Ewwwww, no way!"  
"Come on, you know you want to," Simba said.  
"Taste like chicken," Timon replied.  
"What's chicken?"  
  
******  
  
"Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, K......!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kiara slapped the annoying bird down with a paw, "he's not the only lion  
around here you know."  
"S-Simba and Nala are missing!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Who?"  
Kiara inquired;  
"Oh yeah, my mom and dad; haha, I don't usually call them Simba and Nala,  
actually I never have called my parents anything but mom and dad, I wonder  
why that is? I mean, Zazu, I call him Zazu."  
"Kiara, your parents are missing!!!!!!! They, have, left, the,  
priiiiiiiiiide laaaaaaaaands."  
Zazu said, leaning close to Kiara's face and speaking very slowly.  
"I'm sure they're fine!"  
Kovu said as his scorched paws finally stopped moving on the rock;  
"Ow, my paws are killing me!"  
Kovu wined;  
"We'll go look by the water hole, come on Kovu," Kiara said as she ran down  
pride rock.  
Zazu was about to add that he had looked there; but didn't, they've been  
wasting time on this rock; pondering it's existence.  
"Coming," Kovu said as he stood up on his paws, putting pressure on his  
burned pads.  
"OW OW Kiara, my paws, they really hurt, I can't go!"  
Kovu wined again as he limped in to the cave and layed down;  
Zazu, just snickered under his breath;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: If you guys have any thoughts or suggestions on how to make this more  
funny, please tell me! Any ideas on what kind of stuff could happen to our  
severely out of charerector, ummmmm, char erectors? lol!  
Please RR, thanks for all that have reviewed so far!!!! It means a lot! 


	4. The Real Reason for Finding Simba and Na...

Chapter 4: The real reason for finding Simba and Nala  
  
"No buddy knows the troubles I've seen, noooobuddy knows my sorrow....."  
Zazu sat in the cave that once belonged to Simba and Nala, his feathers  
drooping and head bowed in despair.  
"Oh Zazu, due lighten up, sing something with a little bounce in it," Kovu  
smiled as the bird gasped in shock and horror.  
"hmmm," the bird thought, "oooops I did it again, I made you believe we're  
more than just friends..."  
"No!!! Noooooo!!!! Anything, and I do mean anything but that!"  
Kovu exclaimed as he covered his ears;  
"Near far wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on....."  
The hornbill ducked as Kovu swiped a large paw at him;  
"Never, ever, sing that song in my presents again!"  
Zazu sighed, "these chicks don't even know the name of my band, but they  
all want me like they wanna hold hands..."  
"Cause they know when I blow that I'll be the man," Kovu began singing as  
Zazu lowered his head in defeat.  
"I love this song!"  
Kiara bounced in the cave, dancing to the beat and the words;  
"I never had to do this for Simba," Zazu murmured but the royal couple  
continued dancing and singing. However as Kiara began singing, "Toxic,"  
the bird screeched in fright and flew out of the cave.  
  
He was determined to find Simba; and bring him back...for good!  
  
An to think the first day wasn't even over...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I can't stand Britney Spears; however, I do like the song, "Toxic,"  
it's not bad!!!!  
I hope you guys like this, let me know if you have any ideas andor  
suggestions!!!!!  
  
Thanks guys for reviewing, they mean so much, thank you!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Find and The End

Chapter 5: The Find and the End  
  
"Jeees, where's a 7-11 when you need one?"  
Zazu mumbled to himself as he flew over the hot, dry, sand covered,  
scorching desert. Off in the distance, he saw a green, lush jungle; and  
heard two voices.  
"Simba Simba Simba, how many times must I tell you? All these plans of  
yours, they never go anywhere! That bird is there every time you turn  
around."  
Nala said, exasperated that Simba wasn't listening to her advice.  
"Good afternoon sire!!"  
Chirped Zazu as he joyously flapped and landed on the king's shoulder.  
"See?"  
Nala said as she stomped off;  
"OOO Timon look, lunch!"  
Pumbaa cheered as he ran full speed at Simba, not seeing him.  
"Pumbaa, what are you doing? We don't eat birds!!"  
"Let me go!! Let me go!!!"  
Zazu shouted from the pig's mouth;  
"What's gotten in to you Pumbaa?"  
Simba inquired as behind the meerkat and pig, Nala crouched in the grass.  
'OOO lunch!'  
She thought;  
"Put, the, bird, down," Simba said slowly.  
Spitting out the bird, Pumbaa raised his head, "I don't like the taste of  
feathers."  
"That's better..."  
Simba said; as Nala sprung in to action!  
"Huh?!?!?!"  
"Simba, get her!!"  
The frantic meerkat shouted as Simba leaped over his friends and tackled  
Nala, "Come on Nala, that's not funny!"  
"Neither is this story," mumbles the reader.  
"Huh? I'm doing the best I can!"  
Sunrise19 says as she clears her throat and gets back to the story...  
"Look king Simba, queen Nala, please come back to pride rock, please? I'll  
do anything, anything! Please, please, Kovu and Kiara are singing Britney  
Spears and they keep pondering about the existence of pride rock, they  
aren't running the kingdom, please, please!!!!!! I need order, routine,  
some shred of pity on my behalf, please, pl......."  
Simba clapt a paw around the bird's beak, "Zazu, calm down!!"  
He continued screaming;  
"Calm down now!!!!!!!!"  
Simba shouted as the bird continued yelling...  
"Shut up, that's an order!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The blue bird stopped screaming and the king let go of the bird's beak;  
"Come on Simba," Nala laughed, "lets go back to pride rock."  
"What about hakuna matata?"  
"I think I've had enough of that," Nala stated.  
"It's only been exactly 25 hours, 5 minutes, and 42 seconds; 43, 44, 45,  
46, 47....."  
"I get it Simba I get it!"  
"Alright, let's go home."  
The king stated;  
"Can we come to?"  
Pumbaa inquired as Timon climbed back on his head;  
"Yeah, sure!"  
Nala answered as the animals headed back to pride rock.  
  
Later at the, "welcome back," party for Simba and Nala, Kovu and Kiara  
leapt over towards the king and queen.  
"What happened to your paws?"  
Simba asked; as he looked at his daughter and future son-in-law's wrapped  
paws, which were put in leaves.  
"Well, never mind that," Kiara said, "we want to ask you guys a question."  
"Sure," Nala said, "what is it?"  
"Where did pride rock come from?"  
"Oh; well, no one knows," Nala said as Simba cleared his throat.  
"The pride built it," the king stated.  
"That's impossible!"  
Kovu said, disbelief clear in his voice as Simba chuckled, "come, sit and  
I'll tell you all about it..."  
  
End Of, "Thoughts and Plans."  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it sucked... sorry... I hoped you liked it  
anyway..actually, I like the ending, leaves a mystery!!  
Bye all, thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!! 


End file.
